When Lacus eats M&Ms
by Mayuko Tataeshi
Summary: Lacus got hyper! What's Kira to do? Being clueless, he calls up Athrun and Cagalli... but Cagalli doesn't help, rather makes the problem worse!


**When Lacus eats M&Ms**

**This is a rather random idea I had while cleaning my room. I think it partially came to mind because I have a rather similar reaction when I eat M&Ms. Evil little buggers, I don't touch them now. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

'_Ring ring!' _Cagalli's phone rang. She pressed the button for the call to be sent through. Within seconds, Kira's voice came over the intercom.

"_Cagalli? Are you almost done work?"_ he asked.

"Just packing up to go. Why?" Cagalli asked, glancing at Athrun. What could Kira want?

"_Great, can you come over to our place? I need help!"_ Kira begged.

"Sure. Athrun and I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?" Cagalli said.

"_Alright. Thanks a lot Cagalli. Bye,"_ Kira said, and hung up. Cagalli stood up, dumped a pile of documents in a safe in the wall and turned to go. Athrun followed her out, walking two steps behind as usual.

"What could it be that's got Kira so worried?" Cagalli wondered aloud as she got into the passenger seat of Athrun's car.

"Don't know. I guess we'll find out though, won't we?" Athrun said. Cagalli nodded, and they were silent for the rest of the drive.

"Cagalli! Athrun!"

"No, Alex! He's Alex!"

"Athrun, Athrun!"

The voices of many children met Athrun and Cagalli as soon as they showed their faces at the orphanage.

"Athrun, Cagalli. Really, you have no idea how grateful I am. Come in," Kira's voice entered into the bustle. The children dispersed, still arguing over Athrun's name, and Kira led the two into the house.

"Lacus! Come downstairs, Athrun and Cagalli are here to visit!" he called. The was a very un-Lacus-like squeal, a sound like an elephant running around, and Lacus appeared. Or maybe her evil twin. Because she wasn't acting much like Lacus Clyne at all. Lacus wore some of Cagalli's clothes which had been left at the orphanage, green cargo pants and a red t-shirt. She had pulled her hair into a simple (and slightly messy) ponytail.

"Cagalli! It's so wonderful to see you again!" she said excitedly, hugging Cagalli. She shook Athrun's hand vigorously before racing outside barefoot to make a sandcastle. This seemed like Lacus until she borrowed some toy soldiers from a boy and created a miniature war, ending with the castle being destroyed.

"She's been like this all day," Kira said in response to Athrun's quizzical look. Lacus sprinted inside, put a bandana on her head and began eating a bus ticket.

"She certainly looks… happy," Cagalli said dubiously.

"The kids think it's hilarious. They love her even more now, and have put together an investigation to figure out why she's acting like this. So they can keep their 'new Lacus'," Kira said. He looked completely wiped out.

"We'll join them, so that we can figure out what to keep her away from," Athrun said. Cagalli nodded.

"Dinnertime!" Lacus yelled. She trotted out of the kitchen carrying a huge cake covered in pink icing and M&Ms.

"This is dinner?" Athrun asked. Cagalli didn't seem to mind.

"It was similar for breakfast and lunch, too. I literally had to sneak an apple so that I wouldn't crash in the middle of the afternoon," Kira said. However, he still smiled when a plate with a huge piece of cake, strawberries and sugar and caramel sauce on everything was placed in front of him. After serving everyone, Lacus placed a salad bowl full of M&Ms on the table and piled more on her plate.

"She's been eating those things nonstop all day. I think they might be what's making her so weird. How do you get someone tested for sensitivity to M&Ms?" Kira whispered.

"It could be sugar, caffeine or food coloring. I know Cagalli gets hyper when she has food coloring," Athrun whispered back, dodging Cagalli's fist.

"You want to see hyper? Fine!" she hissed. She took the spoon from the M&M bowl and filled her empty plate with them. Soon, Cagalli was aiding Lacus in climbing up the side of the house… and wearing Lacus' purple and white dress.

"What do we do now?" Athrun asked, white.

"We see if it has the same effect on us," Kira said, and heaped the remaining M&Ms on his and Athrun's plates.

Five minutes later, Kira was wearing a tiger costume and rolling in the sand. At the same time, Athrun was tying ropes to the kitchen ceiling in an attempt to climb up the wall. And Cagalli and Lacus had reached the first balcony in their quest to climb to the roof.


End file.
